


Light in your eyes

by winonavibes



Series: Tongue Tied [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: “I thought you wanted to talk.”, she whispered breathlessly against his lips. He continued his ministrations without stopping.“Later.”, he just said and began kissing her again.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Tongue Tied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138052
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	Light in your eyes

The door closed with a loud bang. Saul pressed her up against it and his hand was working on opening the zipper of her dress before she knew what was happening.  
“I thought you wanted to talk.”, she whispered breathlessly against his lips. He continued his ministrations without stopping.  
“Later.”, he just said and began kissing her again.

There was literally no space between them; their bodies were pressed together tightly. Behind her was the hard wood of the door pressing into her back. His mouth was devouring hers as if she was the only thing keeping him alive, not that it bothered her. It didn´t, not one bit. She was kissing him back with just as much passion while letting her dress fall to the floor. She wanted to step out of it but he still kept her pressed to the door. His hands were on her ass all of a sudden, lifting her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

Her own hands were working on getting him out of his own shirt, reaching between them and pulling it up and over his head, so that he could get rid of the offensive clothing one arm after another while still holding her up. His mouth traveled lower, licking and sucking on the skin of her neck.

Farah felt like she was in heaven. Without thinking she began rubbing her center to his, creating very pleasurable friction. She could feel his breathing hitch and it made it even more pleasurable. Without warning, he turned around and she had to grip his shoulders to avoid falling backward. He didn´t seem to care though as he began walking towards her bedroom. He dropped her down on the bed slowly and immediately followed her, laying on top of her and once again kissing her until she felt like she couldn´t breathe anymore. It was then that she reached behind her and opened her bra, carelessly discarding it next to her bed. Her nipples were already hard. His hands immediately came up to her breasts, kneading them with his fingers until she had to gasp. Then his mouth wandered south until one of her hardened nubs was in her mouth. His tongue teased one, then another nipple, before moving down, even more, trailing lines of kisses down her stomach until he reached the hem of her underwear.

He looked up at her, right into her eyes, as if he was asking for permission. She smiled down at him only to see his face light up in a grin. Without hesitation he removed her underwear, leaving her completely naked underneath him. His mouth came close to her center and she could feel his breath caress her clit for a moment before he pressed his tongue against it. Within seconds he had turned her into a moaning mess but she couldn´t stop. He touched all the right places, alternating between licking and sucking and it felt so amazing. She almost wished he would never stop doing this but she also knew that the best part was yet to come. Her hand was in his hair now, pressing him even closer. She felt her orgasm building in her stomach, an extraordinary tingle and it made her shiver in anticipation. A few seconds later she was almost there when he suddenly leaned back and looked at her again.

“Why did you stop? Are you crazy?”, her voice sounded desperate, even to her own ears. He just chuckled and got up to get rid of his trousers and boxers in one smooth motion. She looked down at his body, admiring the view for a second. The tingling feeling in her stomach grew weaker and it made her sigh in frustration but a second later he was on top of her again. She could feel his erection against her thigh so she started to slowly move her hips, teasing him just as he had done with her. The sound coming from his mouth was more a growl than a moan but it still sounded like he was pleased with her actions. She continued her slow rhythm although all she wanted was him inside her. His mouth was centimeters from hers and their breath mingled. After what felt like an eternity of teasing him his mouth was suddenly on hers again, taking her apart piece by piece until she once again was breathless.

She didn´t even notice him shifting until the head of his cock was pressing against her entrance and it made her gasp in surprise. He moved in slowly, taking his time and stretching her until she felt so full of him that she thought she couldn´t take anymore. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped for a second, breaking their kiss and looking into her eyes. His own eyes were dark with pleasure and it made her shiver to see how much he wanted this.  
When he began moving, he set a slow pace, almost torturously slow. Still, she moved her hips up with each of his thrusts until they moved in sync. She moved her head up, claiming his lips in a deep and slow kiss, matching the rhythm of their hips. 

She knew she was close when she felt the muscles in her stomach contract. He let out a sound that was more animalistic than human when she started clenching around him. With a loud moan, she threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. It seemed though as if he had other ideas. His hand came up to her cheek.  
“No. Don´t look away. Look at me.”, he gasped out between thrusts that became more and more uncoordinated. She opened her eyes, only to see so many feelings in his, that she was tempted to close them again. Still, she held his gaze, even as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body. She couldn´t quite identify the feelings in his eyes, but it didn´t stop her heart from stopping a beat. For a minute she wondered what it would be like if they starting dating instead of just having sex but she was soon interrupted when his mouth wandered to her neck. It wasn´t long until he let out one last growl and then came right inside her. He was really lucky that she was on the pill.  
Afterward, they lay next to each other, both trying to catch their breaths. Even if they had gone slow this time, it somehow had felt even more intense.

When her heartbeat was down to normal, she turned around in his arms until she could look at him.  
“You said you wanted to talk.”, she stated and watched his face for any indication what this was about. He just smiled at her  
“It´s not important now.” Instead of explaining he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
“Okay.”, she whispered and then snuggled closer so that she could feel all of his hardened body next to her. Maybe one day they would talk about what was happening between them. And maybe one day she would be ready for it.


End file.
